Just the three of us
by P.W.Gates
Summary: Ronnie & Roxy are shocked to discover they have another sister. Kept Quiet after all these years.
1. Dear Veronica

**Hey! I'm back! I've been debating a few times weather to put this on here and I have decided to. **

**Please Enjoy!**

**Mitzee. xOx.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Veronica, <em>

_I am you're younger sister, Penolpe._

_You're Mum, Glenda never told you about me because my Dad, Archie wanted me out the way._

_And as I'm now 16, I think it's right that you know that you have a baby sister aswell as Roxanne._

_I'm arriving in Albert Square at 10.35 tomrrow morning, please could you meet me in the nearest cafe. I'll text you. (my mobile number's on the back of the letter)_

_I'd love to meet you! I've heard that I'm an aunty to Roxanne's little girl, I havn't been told her name._

_All my love,_

_Penelope. Xxx_

Ronnie stared at the letter in thought, turned to the back of the letter and saw in scrawl Penelope's mobile number also a small picture of a small girl, wavey strawberry blonde hair, big blue eyes, wearing blue dungeries. On the back read: _Penelope Elizabeth Madeline Mitchell. 19.06.1998 (aged 3)_

A tear reached Ronnie's eye, she wiped it away quickly hoping no one saw.

"Tea's up Ron!" Jack shouted, Ronnie sighed, hid the letter underneath a pile of magazines, pulled out of pen and a tiny slip of paper ready after dinner to write Penelope's number.

"Yeah I'm comming love, just one sec!" Ronnie shouted, she took one last look at the tiny picture and smiled there was another girl only taller with long blonde hair, big blue eyes like Penelope and wearing a blue vest and white jeans.

_That must be me! _Thought Ronnie.

So Ronnie did know who she was, just a faint memory of that sister all those years ago.

And she was going to meet her after, 12 and half years apart.

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think?<strong>

**Reveiw! :D**

**xOx  
><strong>


	2. First meeting and instant likings

Ronnie entered the cafe and sat down as Peter watched her with curoisty and interest.

"Ronnie" He smiled, walking over to her and sitting down beside her.

"Pete" She said, looking down at the table.

"There's a girl staring at you by the way" Peter whispered, rubbing Ronnie's shoulder and leaving to go back to the counter.

Ronnie looked up to see, the exact discription of Penelope looking back at her. Her big blue eyes, burned into Ronnie's.

The youngster got up from her chair, walked over to Ronnie's table with her bag over her shoulder and sat in where Peter was sitting before.

Ronnie gave her a few glances, before brushing her hair away from her eyes.

"Hello Ronnie" She spoke, Ronnie's eyes shot up. She must be Penelope!

Ronnie gave her a small smile, Penelope looked into her sister's eyes with interest.

She looked at Peter and gave him a small wink, which made him blush slightly.

But Penelope soon turned her attetion Ronnie once again, burning her eyes.

"But I don't understand" Ronnie whispered.

Penelope shook her head in missunderstanding.

"What don't you Ronnie?" She asked, innocently taking the back of Ronnie's hand.

The sister's eyes came into contact.

"How did you find my address?" Ronnie asked, stroking her sister's hand.

Penelope seemed somewhat puzzled.

She sighed, got up from her chair with her bag over her shoulder, walked over to the counter and rested her elbows on the counter.

"Something wrong?" She looked up, Peter was copying her position.

"I don't like it when people copy me" Penelope sighed.

Peter looked into her eyes, reading the signs clearly that she wasn't meaning by that.

"I can read people so it's no use trying to lie to me, Pen" He smiled, taking her hand.

Penelope blushed, no boy had called her Pen before she was starting to feel that Peter had instantly taking a liking to her.

"It's not what I expected" Penelope admitted.

"The reunion. Nah they never do. These reunion things. I dont get 'em"

Penelope smiled, his voice seemed so calm and understanding.

"Penny" She held out her hand for him to shake.

"I know" Peter laughed. "Pete Beale" He took her hand and kissed it like a man introduced to a lady.

"You're Ronnie's sister then?" Peter looked at Ronnie with her head still in hands.

"I guess so" Penelope sighed. Giving Peter one more smile and leaving.

"I'll see you around" Peter seemed deffinate.

"Yeah"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think of Peter &amp; Penelope's instant relationship?<strong>

**Reveiw are welcome.**

**xOx  
><strong>


	3. Family & Love

_Your little hands wrapped around my finger_  
><em>And it's so quiet in the world tonight<em>  
><em>Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming<em>  
><em>So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light<em>- _Taylor Swift, Never Grow Up._

* * *

><p><strong>Penelope's POV<strong>

Ronnie agreed to let me stay the night. I met her husband, Jack we clicked in an instant. I met my other older sister, Roxanne and her daughter, Amy. She is the spit of Roxanne.

I sat on the sofa dressed in my pjamas with Amy asleep in my lap. I looked at the coffee table and saw the letter and picture I'd sent Ronnie yesterday that must have got there quick!

I looked at my mobile and saw one new message flashing on the screen.

_Hey Pen! Ronnie gave me you're number, hope you dont mind? It was nice meeting you :) P. xOx  
><em>

I smiled, Peter was so sweet. Thinking we'd only met just a few hours ago.

"Hey you" Roxy said, sitting down beside me, putting her arm around my shoulders and stroking Amy's hair.

"Rox" I smiled, resting my head on her shoulder.

I never noticed that I'd not hid my message from Peter and that Roxy was looking at it.

"Seems like someone has a admirer" She whispered.

I blushed scarlett.

I looked at her, then at the message again and then back at Roxy.

I smiled again and nodded.

"Yeah, I like him too. He seems nice" I admitted.

"He's 17 and you're how old?" Roxy asked, burning my blue eyes.

I shot her a glance.

"I'm 16" I told her, placing a gentle kiss on the top of Amy's head.

Roxy sighed.

"You better reply to that message, dont leave him hanging sis" Roxy said, picking up a sleepy Amy, placing a kiss on my forehead and leaving to put Amy to bed.

I stared at the message for awhile thinking of what to say.

_Hey Pete! Yh that's fine, I dont mind :) It was nice meeting you too. Can we meet up another time? Pen. X_

I laid myself down on the sofa, I dropped off to sleep.

Little did I know that Roxy had come back and placed a blanket over me.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone watches the Tudors. <strong>

**Penelope is played by Lariose Murray **

**:) Reveiw as always. X  
><strong>


	4. Blushing Scarlet

Penelope awoke to the sounds of adults talking, the radio blaring at its fullest and well Amy...quiet as usual. She'd almost spent two weeks in Albert Sqaure and had made new friends and also a boyfriend.

"Penelope" Jack tickled, Penelope's ear so she'd flinch and wake up. She did.

"Jack!" She screeched, jumping out of bed, putting on her dressing gown and ugg boots before marching out of her bedroom closley followed by an alarmed and slightly frightened Jack.

Penelope picked Amy up from behind and swung her around.

"Morning Chick" Ronnie said "Want any breakfast?"

Penelope put Amy down and jumped to the breakfast bar in an instant.

She scratched her head and sighed a certain someone had been on her mind over the weekend.

"Earth Calling Pen" Roxy waved her hand over Penelope's eyes, trying to wake her sister up from dream land.

She crashed back down with a bang.

"Huh? What? Oh, erm eggs on toast please Ron?"

"Someone on you're mind there Penelope?" Jack smiled, teasing Penelope.

Penelope went scarlet.

Ronnie shot him a warning glance.

Roxy smiled.

"Actually Ron, I'll get something at the canteen" Penelope quickly ran back to her bedroom to get dressed ready for school.

"Penelope has a boyfriend!" Roxy shouted after her.

In Penelope's bedroom, her phone flashed one new message.

_Hey Beautiful! How's my sleeping beauty? I'll meet you outside in say 5. I love you. X_

Penelope smiled and blushed slightly, she'd never fallen this in love before.

_Hey Handsome! Yh I'm ok, I had a rough night. What can you expect, sleeping for a thousund years ;) I love you too. Pen X_

Penelope picked her bag off her bed, walked out her bedroom before kissing Jack goodbye and walking out the door.

"Hey you!" Penelope turned and smiled.

"Alright" She blushed slightly, walking forward to take his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo! Who do you think Penelope's going out with?<strong>

**Reveiws always. X  
><strong>


	5. Its called Teenage Love

**Hey sorry! I've been ill & it was my friends birthday last week sooo. Here it is chapter 5!**

**x  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Penelope's POV<strong>

I laid in his arms, my head against his chest. He brushed his hand over my hair, gently touching my head from time to time.

"You're the best thing that has ever happened to me" I whispered, as his arms turned me around so I was laying on him.

He looked deep into my eyes, looking for something to tell me.

If Ronnie was to find out that I was in love with a boy after almost two weeks only in Albert Sqaure, she'd well...kill me I suppose.

"Pen, you know I love you. And I wouldnt want to hurt you"

I stared into his eyes, misunderstand what he was meaning? Was he dumping me? I was only just getting used to him.

I nodded.

He pressed my head into his chest and rested his cheek on it.

I felt myself, drifting off to sleep in my boyfriend's arms.

But then...

"Penny!" I heard Jack scream my name.

I jumped from his arms and we sat either side of the sofa.

"Jack" I whispered.

Jack looked at us, wondering what had been happening while he was gone.

"Well" He said, walking into the lounge and sitting in the middle of us.

I stared at my boyfriend, Jack looked me and then at him.

"If you've-" Jack couldn't even finish, he grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

I stayed sat on the sofa in shock, tear streaming down my face.

"Jack please just let him go!" I screamed, taking Jack's arm pulling him off as my sweetheart dropped to the ground in shock.

I dropped down beside him and put my arms around his shoulders as he rested his head on my shoulder.

Jack stared at me and stormed out.

"It looks like me and Jack are going to try and get along"

I sighed "No"

"I love you Pen"

"I love you too Pete"

I cradled his head in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo! Peter is Penelope's boyfriend :)<strong>

**I hope that's what everyone wanted :L**

**Reveiw as always! X  
><strong>


	6. Talking to Amy

_To you, everything's funny_  
><em>You got nothing to regret<em>  
><em>I'd give all I have, honey<em>  
><em>If you could stay like that<em>-_ Taylor Swift, Never Grow Up_

* * *

><p>Penelope was still reeling at the events from the afternoon, watching Jack slam Peter against the wall had shaken her. She sat on her bed with her earphones in her ears, listening to some calm music to help ease the nightmares ahead. Amy was sat in her lap, with one of the earphones in her ears listening along to what Penelope was listening to. Penelope stroked Amy's hair away from her head.<p>

"Aunty Penny?" Amy said sitting up in Penelope's lap.

"Yes" Penelope said, laying down with Amy laying on her.

"Do you think Daddy's angry at you for laying with you're boyfriend" Amy asked, snuggling into Penelope's chest.

Penelope sighed, stroking Amy's hair. She had to think about what she was about to say, afterall Amy was a Daddy's girl. Like her.

"No" Penelope whispered, kissing Amy's forehead and trying to reach for her phone and loging onto MSN on mobile.

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx has just signed in._

_PeterIanEdward. :) has just signed in._

_PeterIanEdward. :) says- Hey Babe. x_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx says- Hey are you any better? X_

_PeterIanEdward. :) says- I guess I'm ok. :/ you? I bet you're shaken? X_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx says- I am alright I suppose. I'd feel better in you're arms though :). I have Ams on me right now, she's dropping off on me and she weighs a tone. Can we meet up later? You're place? X_

_PeterIanEdward. :) says- :D same here chicky. Ahaha cause of death crushed by a 3 year old very funny. Yh Ok, I don't see why not? I love you. X_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx says- Very funny babe. Ok then, half 5? She's braking me! Bye! :D xx_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx has signed out._

Amy hadn't dropped off as much as she'd liked her too

"Aunty Penny?" Amy yawned.

"Yes chick"

"Do you love you're boyfriend?"

Penelope smiled, Peter was all she could think about and Amy of course.

"Yes Ams I do" Penelope kissed her forehead and laid back with her.

* * *

><p><strong>In the chapters with Amy<strong>

**A lyric will be included from Never Grow Up by Taylor Swift**

**Reveiw as always. X  
><strong>


	7. My love for you

**Peter's POV**

I've just about had all the parasetamols in the last box. My head is like a bolder, Jane says I have a big black and purple bruise at the back of my head, according to Bobby my black eye looks like over boiled egg and Lucy says I walk like I've had like one to many. So my family arn't very supportive. I sat down on the sofa with Lucy's head on my shoulder, Dad was muttering something to MY laptop and Jane was making tea.

"I told you not to get involved with that Penelope girl" Dad sighed, me and Luce just stared at him in a warning glance. Jane walked out of the kitchen to join the converstation.

"Look love, you're Dad is only saying that because he's hating that his little boy will be a married man by the time he's twenty-odd" Jane smiled at me as she said the last couple of words. I knew exactly what she was on about. I nodded and Dad gave Jane a warning glance not to side with me any more.

I looked at my watch: _4.49pm_

"Luce? Could you get Dad & Jane out of the house for 5?" I whispered into my sister's ear. Lucy looked at me and beckoned me to listen to what she had to say.

"Why? Do you and you're girliefriend want some time alone?" Luce whispered and then nodded at me as if she was going to try and get Dad and Jane out of the house in time untill Pen gets over.

_Time: 4.57pm_

"Lucy just get them out" I whispered, urging her to get Dad to log off and Jane to get out of the kitchen.

She didnt need too.

Dad walked out, taking his coat and keys with him.

Jane turned off the cooker and told me that tea was in the fridge and walked out.

Lucy looked at me and kissed me on the cheek before leaving herself.

_Time: 5.00pm_

We sat on the sofa, Pen laid on me as I laid myself back on the sofa resting my head on the arm.

I stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I didnt know he was going to react like that" She apologized.

I sighed, "You have no need to apologize" I told her, she looked up at me and moved in for a kiss.

I moved back unsure.

"Something wrong" She asked, stroking my arm.

"No, it's just. If this gets well heated then-"

"Oh stop worrying, I aint that stupid"

She laid back on my chest as I kissed the top of her head.

It was so peaceful untill the doorbell rang.

I got up, closley followed by Pen as she took my hand.

I opened the door.

"Glenda"

Pen stood behind me in shock.

"Penny"

Pen didnt move from behind me.

"Mum" She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>I dont think Glenda's pleased to see Penny?<strong>

**I will do more ronnie/roxy/penelope senes soon**

:)


	8. Disobeying Glenda

"Well I didnt expect to see you" Glenda shouted, leaning on the kitchen table.

Penelope and Peter looked at eachother, Peter took her hand, walked into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Well...it was like I said I don't like the whole reunion thing" Peter said, wrapping his arms around Penelope as she did the same.

"She's my Mum, we've been apart for 7 years and she cant stand the sight of me" Penelope pressed herself into Peter and broke into tears.

Peter soother her, by gripping tighter telling that he wasn't going to leave her in the near future and with Glenda either.

"Hang on" Peter said realizing something and holding Penelope at arms legnth. "7 years, why cant she stand you?" He said, pressing her back into his chest.

"I was 9, a little troublesome, my Dad hit me and cut me and when I tried telling her she just like shunned me. She sent me away to live with my grandparents. I never did" She said, slightly letting go of her shield and telling her boyfriend.

Peter didnt seemed suprized or shocked, infact he didnt move an inch and just turned to open the door. Followed by Penelope once more.

Once in the lounge again Peter squared up to Glenda and held an stubborn and angry look on his face.

"Glenda, get out" He growled, his fists clenching together.

"And who are you to tell me" She said as sarcastic as she could.

"Mum please! Just go, you can see we just want to be alone" Penelope tried her hardest to make her Mum see sence and just pray that Peter did nothing stupid.

Glenda gave them both of them an angry look before storming out and shouting something.

"THIS ISNT OVER PENNY!"

Penelope's eyes widened, horror shook her like a terriost attack. Peter turned to her, there was only one thing she could do.

She dropped into his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. She was terrified of her Mum, she had to tell Ronnie and Roxy before her Mum gave them a different story and that well was just plain sick.

"I have to go" She whispered, giving Peter a soft kiss on the lips, wiping her tears and walking out of the open door.

Peter stood there for a little while, collecting his thoughts.

He feared that Penelope was in danger of her Mother and he had to do something and fast!

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think Penelope's in trouble for?<strong>

**What will Peter do to save her?**

**Reveiw as always! :D **

**xOx**


	9. Take my hand and save me

**Penelope's POV**

I shot away from Peter's, taking my feet off the ground in an instant to get to Ronnie's as quickly as I could before Mum did. I made it, no sign of Mum which was good. I got my keys from my pocket and prayed that the door wasnt locked. It wasnt!

"Ron" I shouted as I walked into the flat and dropping my keys onto the counter.

"In here chick!" Roxy shouted.

I walked into the lounge to find, Rox and Ronnie sat on the sofa and Jack looking rather confused.

"Anything the matter" I asked, taking my coat off and sitting down on the arm of the sofa, next to Ronnie.

"Why didnt you tell us?" Ronnie started sobbing.

I looked at Roxy, with horror. _Shit! I was too late!_

"Tell you what?" I walked over to the chair and slouched into it.

Jack looked at me with sterness.

"That Dad abused you" Roxy told me.

Tears filled my eyes, lord I wish that I hadnt left Peter's so quickly and be in his arms.

"Honestly Ron, Rox, Jack it was just a few cuts and briuses and nothing more. I swear!" I admitted.

"Swear On it!" Jack growled.

"Fine. I swear on Amy's life, mine and Pete's. HAPPY NOW!" I screamed, tears streaming down my cheeks.

I stood up, took my coat in my arms and marched to my room.

I shut the door and sat down on the end of my bed, pulling out my light blue laptop and logging back on and then to MSN.

_LaurenSingleBranning has signed in._

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx has signed in._

_LaurenSingleBranning says- Hey Pen, u ok?_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx says- Naa! I aint ok :'( _

_LaurenSingleBranning says- Wassup? X_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx says- Family! I flipping hate em! :'((_

I stared into the screen weather to tell my best friend or not, afterall she was Jack's neice and I couldnt say to much. Tears still fell uncontrably down my face.

_LaurenSingleBranning says- Aw hun. I hate mine too :') Can you keep a secret by any chance? x_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx says- Bestbuds for lifee. :') x_

_LaurenSingleBranning says- I think I still love Pete. :/_

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx says- :O WHATTT? BIATCH!_

_LaurenSingleBranning says- Im so sorry Pen!_

Tears fell harder down my face, it was close that water was going to bruise my cheeks.

_PenelopeElizabethMadeline-xOx has signed out._

I logged out of MSN before anyone else could talk to me, even though Pete was online. I turned my laptop off, slammed it under the bed and then getting dressed into my trakies for bed.

I laid myself out on the covers as Amy came in, layed beside me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Aunty Penny?" She sounded so innoncent, I just wished she was my daughter.

"Yes chicky" I kissed the top of her head.

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

I smiled.

"Yes chicky you may" I pulled the covers off and climbed into bed with a very sleepy Amy still wrapped around me.

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>  
><em>Just try to never grow up, never grow up<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dearr! : So Lauren's love for Peter has damged her friendship with Penny!**

**And I wonder why Penny is so keen to get rid of Glenda?**

**Reveiw as always. xOx**

__


	10. Turning Pages

_Penelope's Diary: KEEP OUT 2004-2005  
><em>

_31st July 2004- 6.32pm  
><em>

_I've just about had it! With all these lies Dad's tellin Mum. I wish I could cury up into a ball and die, I know Ronnie understands how I'm feeling she's been all through it before. Its gunna haunt her of course, like this is me but its gunna give her nightmares.._

* * *

><p>Ronnie wiped away a tear and carefully turned another page.<p>

_1st August 2004- 4.31am  
><em>

_I'm walking out! I know I'm only nine and its seeming impossible but I will walk out! I've had enough of Dad's knife threats its driving me crazy! I just wish Ronnie was around to tell me I was going to be ok. _

* * *

><p>Ronnie stared into the words that lay on the pages, realizing that she'd left her sister to early when she needed her most.<p>

_2nd August 2004- 1.30am  
><em>

_Right all bags packed and off to see Grandma over in Weymouth. I just hope I can creep down the stairs without Mum or Dad waking up and finding me doing a runner now that wouldnt be very pleasant._

Ronnie started to cry realizing that her little sister wasnt kicked out, she did a runner away from all of her mishappening. If only she could have done the same.

* * *

><p><em>2nd August 2004- 5.35am<em>

_I've just paid for my ticket at the train station for Weymouth. I cant even look back on my other life now. I dont even want to bother going back._

_Mobile Rings: Mum_

_Text message: Mum- Where are you? Come home right now! I'm panicing where are you! I just want to know you're ok! I'm going to get in trouble with you're Dad if you dont hurry up! Mum. Xxxxxxxx_

_I sighed, Mum dosent really care about me all she cares about was not getting trouble with Dad_

Ronnie's eyes widened, she read her sisters diary like a book now and was egar to carry on but all she found on the next page.

* * *

><p><em>2nd August 2004- 9.33pm<em>

_I stared into the mirror, knife in hand._

_Bye life._

_Leave Diary in Care of Veronica Mitchell and no one else!_

_Penelope Mitchell 1995-2004 (aged 9)_

Ronnie broke down in tears her sister wanted to end her life. She clutched the diary to her chest, lent back into her bed and cradled the diary to her chest like a crying baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooo! How will Penny react when she finds out about Ronnie reading her diary!<strong>

**What will Ronnie do with the evidence she has now?**

**Reveiw as alwayss.**

**xOx Mitz  
><strong>


	11. Cradle me

_Penelope's Diary: KEEP OUT 2011-2012_

_11th May 2011- 4.36pm  
><em>

_I cant beleive that Ronnie has read my diary and now shes showing my boyfriend. OH TA RON! _

_Well I cant beleive that Lauren admitted that she's in love with Pete. Well thats just well damn right sicko :(_

_Right I've had it! I'm packing my bags and going, but I have to leave letters to the 3 most important to me (Whit, Ams and Pete) _

_Write in 20..._

Penelope placed her diary and pen down on the coffee table, before making her way to her bedroom, shutting the door and getting her bag out of her wardrobe._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>11th May 2011- 5.12pm<em>

_Dear Whit, _

_I cant thankyou enough for what you have done for me over the past two months I've been here!_

_There are many reasons why I leave tonight but I just want you to know that I love you very much._

_CHEESY PASTA DUDES ALWAYS!_

_I want you to do me a favour and look after Pete for me. And tell him that it's ok to move on and tell him that I'll always cherish him._

_Love always and forever,_

_Penny. xxx_

* * *

><p><em>11th May 2011- 5.17pm<em>

_Dear Ams,_

_I love you very very much, my little munchkin! I've put a little cd of you're favourite song on you're bedside table._

_I want you to take care of you're Daddy, Mummy and Aunty Ronnie for me._

_And always remember that Aunty Penny loves you very much._

_Although Mummy might have to read this to you, I'm sure you'll understand every word of this._

_Sweet Dreams Chicky,_

_Love Aunty Penny. Xxxxx_

Penelope wiped a tear away from her eye, knowing that writing to Amy wouldnt be an easy thing. She pulled another peice of paper from her stack and started writing her final and most cherished letter. Peter's.

* * *

><p><em>11th May 2011- 5.23pm<em>

_Peter,_

_people wont understand how much my love for you has spread over the past two months._

_You have looked me in the eye and told me nothing but the truth, I cant thankyou enough for supporting me._

_I dont want you to dwell on me and cry over me, I want you to cherish the time we had together and move on like I never existed._

_If I find out that anyone tries to tell you that I'm not worth crying over, then tell them they aint worth it bubz._

_I want you to find me as soon as I get in contact._

_I love you baby always will,_

_Love Pen. xxxxxxx_

Penelope broke down in tears, ceeling the letter in the envolope.

She placed it ontop of the other two letters and placed them in her bag.

* * *

><p><em>11th May 2011- 6.39pm<em>

_Just got my ticket for the train to the Weymouth to visit Gran._

_God its like 2004 all over again, leaving and sending people letters._

_Its like hang be right back!_

"Pen!" Peter shouted.

Penelope turned at the top of the stairs, looking down at her boyfriend, tears falling down her face.

"I'm sorry" She whispered.

"Pen, I'm begging you just tell me what you mean!" He asked her, holding up the letter she sent him only just 15 mintues ago.

Penelope stepped down from the stairs and stood face to face.

"Pen, just tell me" He said, pressing his hand to her cheek wiping her tear away.

Penelope shut her eyes and settled in the confort of her boyfriend's hand.

"I love you and I just have to leave"

"But why" Peter seemed confused by Penelope's determination to leave.

"I cant stay with Ronnie, it's too hard"

"Stay with me" Peter seggested, taking her hands.

Penelope sighed, realizing that her boyfriend wasnt going to let go of her easily.

She smiled "Okay, but my sister's name is not mention once on the way home or you're walking me back here"

Peter laughed and offered her his hand, the pair walked out of the tube and back home.

Little did Penelope know that someone had been watching her...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Who's watching Penny?<strong>

**Reveiw as alwayss. :)**

**xOx Mitz  
><strong>


	12. Sleep with me tonight

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving_  
><em>But I know I saw a light in you<em>  
><em>And as we walked we were talking<em>  
><em>I didn't say half the things I wanted to- Taylor Swift, Hey Stephen.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Penelope's POV<strong>

I twisted in the bed-sheets, before finally laying beside the man (well I say that...he's only got like 4 months to go untill he's 18) I fell in love with almost 2 months ago.

"Morning chicky" he whispered, stroking my cheek. My eyes slowly fluttered open, I smiled waking up beside him was the best thing ever.

"Morning handsome" I giggled.

He pressed a gentle and soft kiss on my lips, before laying back down beside me. I wrapped my arms around him as he just rested one over me a kept it there.

It felt like the most subttle and cherished moment, I didnt want it to end. Untill my phone went off that is.

_One New Message- Veronica._

_Hey chick, where are you? You didnt come home last night! I'm getting slightly panicing at home. Txt me as soon as you get this! R x_

I shut my phone down and settled back into Pete's chest before shutting my eyes and trying to get back to sleep.

_Dreaming...Dreaming...Penelope __has entered Dreaming._

_"Penelope"_

_I awoke in a hospital bed, with doctors and nurses saying my names._

_I sat up and saw my Dad at the end of my bed._

I pulled up my eyes and shook a little but not enough to wake Pete.

I just sighed and settled back to sleep.

_"Now just listen to me chicken, you're going to be ok. Daddy isnt going to hurt you"_

_I wiped a tear away from my cheek, I winced as my fingers brushed past one of my many briuses._

_My Dad took my hand._

_"You hurt Veronica and now you're hurting me" I screamed, snatching my hand back._

_"Penelope! How dare you!" He slapped me around my badly briused cheek._

_"I'm only 7" I whispered._

I turned away from Pete, hanged my arm out of bed and shut my eyes again.

_"Veronica!" I screamed from the top of the stairs_

_"Ronnie dont leave me!" I screamed again, running down the stairs and wrapping my arms tightly around her._

_"Ronnie, I'm 8 dont leave me with him" I sobbed into my sister's chest, my grip getting tighter around her._

_Ronnie took my hands from around her back, held them and bent down to an inch below my height._

_"Penny, listen to me"_

_I nodded._

_"I'm going to go away for awhile and as soon as I get things sorted I'll come and get you" _

_she let go of one of my hands and stroked my cheek, wiping away my tear._

_"You promise" I smiled._

_Ronnie nodded._

_She got up and placed a soft and promising kiss on my forhead before picking up her rucksack and opening the door._

_And the door shut._

_She was gone._

I sat up, picked up my mobile from the table beside me and flipped it open.

_Send message to- Veronica._

_Hey V, I'm fine. Dont worry, I'm with Peter I'm going to be staying at his for a while to get my head straight. Dont panic yeah? I love you. P. X_

I shut down my phone, placed it back on the table before settling back down into bed and wrapping my arms back around my boyfriend trying to get some much needed sleep.

_I knocked on the door._

_"One second!" I heard my Gran's famillar voice comming through the hallway._

_The door opened, she looked down at me in shock._

_"Hi Gran" I started sobbing._

_"Penelope come here"_

_She wrapped her arms around me._

_I spent 7 years with my Gran in Weymouth, I had no contact with neither Mum or Dad. There was one person I had contact with._

_Skype calling...Skye calling..._

_"Hey Penny"_

_"I thought you said you'd come and get me" I smiled._

_"Look chicken, I cant get you out here right now. Its too complicated"_

_"Oh Ok" A pioanant look fell onto my face._

_"Real sorry I have to go"_

_Skype call ended...Skype call ended..._

I held onto Pete tighter realizing that I didnt want to loose him.

He turned and held onto me, he rested his chin on the top of my head.

And we stayed in that position for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo! Ronnie knew Penny all along?<strong>

**And how will Ronnie react when she finds out Penny's sleeping with Peter?**

**Reveiw as alwayss. **

**Mitz xOx**


	13. Best friends for life

Penelope walked around the sqaure, dressed for school, her hair all up in a tight but messy bun and her trainers loose. She held her bag on her shoulder, she couldnt keep still.

"Guess who?" Someone covered her eyes, comming from behind her. Penelope smiled, only 3 people could go through her mind (Whitney, Lauren or Peter)

"Whit?" Penelope turned and saw her best friend standing with a huge grin on her face. Whitney gave her best friend a hug as Penelope returned it.

"Soo! You and Peter then?" Whitney said, taking Penelope's arm and walking her down bridge street.

Penelope started blushing, Whitney took her hand and ran down the road to the swings and thumped Penelope down on the bench.

"You went red!" Whitney cried, pressing her hand onto Penelope's red cheek.

She looked away in shame.

"What?" Whitney asked, putting a hand on Penelope's back.

"We slept together" She mumbled "Last night"

Whitney didnt seem at all suprized she just sighed and placed Penelope's head onto her shoulder.

"What was it like?" Whitney asked.

Penelope gave her a consius look.

"Was it just clothes on or sex?"

Penelope's eyes dropped, Whitney knew exactly

"Ah, I see"

"Yes you idiot!"

"Well I'm sorry!" "Does Ronnie know?" Whitney added

Penelope gave her a look.

"No and she aint going to know unless I'm pregnant that is"

Whitney's eyes widened

"Pregnant? You're pregnant?"

"I dont know yet, it was only last night"

"Ah"

Penelope gave Whitney a scared look.

"What's wrong?" Whitney asked, placing her arm around her friend's shoulder.

"If I am pregnant, I'm scared he's going to leave me?"

"Peter leave you! Never!" Whitney was determind, she rubbed Penelope's shoulder.

Penelope got up and sat on the swing, gently rocking it with her foot Whitney followed soon after and sat on the swing beside her and did the same.

"Whit?"

"Yeah?"

"You wouldnt do the honor of telling Jack and Rox would you?" Penelope had asked a huge favour of her friend.

"Of course! I'd be honored" Whitney said being sarcastic

Penelope shot her a warning glance.

"Sure"

"So I'll take a test next week and thats when I'll tell Pete first and THEN you tell Jack and Rox, but leave Ronnie to me"

"Sounds like a plan"

"I've got history now" Penelope sighed, she loved history.

Whitney stood up and held out her hand for Penelope.

Walford high they travelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhh! So Penny might be pregnant?<strong>

**I'm going to bring in Whitney alot more now!**

**Reveiw as alwayss.**

**Mitz. xOx  
><strong>


	14. Can I tell you

"Well" Whitney said, as Penelope came out of one of the cubicals in The Queen Vic holding a pregnacy test.

Penelope gave her best friend an unsure look, the colour round her eyes had indicated that she had been crying. In either shock and happiness and Whitney couldnt quite make it out.

"Well"

"Well Whitney, I'm 3 weeks pregnant" Penelope shouted, before bursting into tears and going to her best friend for a supportive hug.

Whitney sighed and wrapped her arms around her distressed best friend.

* * *

><p><em>You're in the car on the way to the movies<em>  
><em>And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off<em>  
><em>At 14, there's just so much you can't do<em>  
><em>And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots<em>

Penelope laid on the sofa with Amy asleep in her lap, close to her baby. She stroked Amy's hair and kissed her forhead.

"Aunty Penny?" Amy said, yawning.

"Yes Ams" Penny smiled.

"When are you going to tell your boyfriend about your baby"

Penny sighed and looked out of the window then at Amy.

"Soon darling"

Amy smiled, falling back to sleep in Penelope's lap.

_One new message- Pete._

_Hey. You ok? Whit said you want 2 talk 2 me. Wat's up? _

_Ily. xxx_

Penelope smiled, but the reality sunk in. She was pregnant with his child.

_Hey. No not really. Yh I do. I cant say, can you come over._

_Ily2. xxxx_

She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>So! Is Penlope going to tell Peter or not?<strong>

**Reveiw as alwayss.**

**xOx  
><strong>


	15. Just tell me

**Penelope's POV**

* * *

><p>We sat inches apart, my fingers twitched in my lap. Just itching to tell him that I was pregnant with his baby, it was killing me inside that I hadnt told Ronnie yet.<p>

"Pen, I dont like silence" He whispered, moving closer to me. I stayed in the same pistion.

I sighed, struggling to hold my tears. I looked at him.

"I just cant tell you" I smiled, not noticing that small tears were falling down my cheeks.

Peter sat next to me and placed a arm over my shoulder. "What cant you tell me?"

I gave him a look, placed a soft and short kiss on his lips and pressed my forehead to his.

"Tell me" His voice staying calm as he knew I was being difficult.

I sighed, close to giving in and telling him.

I took a breath and rested my head on his shoulder.

He leant back to the arm and his arms wrapped a secure barrier around me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"You too"

I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth, my mind was going _Penelope just tell him_

I swallowed.

His phone bleeped. YES!

Peter stepped out to the kitchen to take the call, I stood up and walked around the lounge running my fingers through my strawberry blonde hair.

"I have to go" He came back into the lounge and kissed me on the cheek, before stepping out to the kitchen.

I shut my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"I'm pregnant" I said.

I bit my nail.

I turned and looked at him.

"What?" His voice suprizingly calmer than I thought.

I sobbed.

I stepped over to me and wrapped his arms around me, stroking my hair, kissing the top of my head.

I dug my head into his chest, tears falling down my cheeks.

"I need you" I whispered.

He rocked my gently from side to side, stroking my hair

"I'm here and I'm not leaving"

* * *

><p><strong>SHE TOLD HIM!<strong>

**What will Ronnie have to say?**

**What will they do next?**

**Reveiw as alwayss. xxx**


	16. So many sisters

Roxy and Penelope laid on the bed, Penelope half asleep in Roxy's arms.

"Rox?" Penelope yawned, gripping tighter onto Roxy.

"What's up?" Roxy said, kissing the top of her sister's head.

Penelope shut her eyes, sighing, trying to think of ways around to tell her sister that she was pregnant.

"What?"

Penelope got off the bed and started walking around, her bedroom running her fingers through her hair.

"Penny?" Roxy whispered, getting off the bed and touching her sister's shoulder.

Penelope looked at her sister, tears falling down her cheeks she was so close in telling her.

"I'm-" Penelope stopped herself.

"I'm-" She stopped herself again

"I'm pregnant" Penelope whispered, turning away from Roxy and facing the wall.

"Pardon?" Roxy couldnt quite make out what was going on.

"I'm pregnant Rox, what more is there to it!" Penelope raised her voice, turning and facing her sister.

"Who's the father?"

"Who the hell do you think!" Penelope shouted.

"Er Justin Bieber!"

"What the fuck Rox!"

"What you asked?"

"It's Peter's Ok! Ive been sleeping with him for 3 months!"

Roxy's mouth dropped. "Whhhat?"

Penelope gulped.

"Peter Beale" Roxy whispered, placing her hands on Penelope's shoulders.

Penelope nodded.

Roxy sighed and pulled her sister into a comforting hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! Penelope told Roxy!<strong>

**Ouch! :P**

**Reveiw as alwayss. xxxx  
><strong>


	17. Lovers

**Lauren's POV**

* * *

><p>He laid beside me, my arms wrapped around him. Last night was fustrating for us both.<p>

"Go back to sleep" He whispered, pushing part of my fringe away from my forehead before kissing it gently.

I smiled and laughed gently "Don't you ever learn"

"I'm sorry that phrase dosent register in my brain"

I laughed and sat up, resting my head on his shoulder his arm fell over my shoulder.

"I love you" I whispered, pressing my head into his neck.

He laughed.

"I shouldnt be doing this" He sighed, kissing my forehead and getting out of bed.

I stayed there.

"Please dont?" I whispered.

He looked at me.

He put back on his shirt and trousers and buckled up his belt before leaving my room and going down stairs.

I followed soon after, putting on my dressing gown.

I found him on the sofa, putting on his jacket he'd already put his shoes on.

"Im going to have to tell her" His voice had gone hoarse.

I sighed, going over to him and cupping his face with my hands.

"I beg you! Please"

He looked deep into my eyes, pushing me off before leaving the lounge and going out the door.

I stood in the doorway.

"What happens now?"

He turned and looked up and me

"Nothing. This never even happened"

He turned and walked out into the square...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo! So who's Lauren seeing?<strong>

**Please review...? xx**


	18. Forgiveness

Peter paced up and down the lounge of his house, running his fingers through his hair.

Jane watched him from the sofa. "Whats up love?"

Peter turned and looked at her. "Its due to the fact that I've just slept with my ex and my girlfriend is preganant"

He sat down beside her.

"If you really love Penny, then tell her"

"She wouldnt forgive me Jane"

"She might if you try"

Peter got up and headed for the door.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Just tell me!" Penelope shouted as Peter faced the window.

Peter sighed and looked at her.

"You have to trust me"

She nodded.

Peter swallowed

"I slept with Lauren"

Penelope's eyes widened

"What did you just say?"

Peter swallowed

Penelope turned and walked into the lounge, Peter followed.

He sat down

"How could you do this to me!" Tears fell down Penelope's cheeks.

"I love you, you know that"

She sat down on his knee, putting her arms around his kneck.

"I'll do anything to fix this mess" He put his head onto her chest, resting his hand on her bump

"You dont need to"

Peter looked up instantly "What?"

"You told me the honest truth and didnt keep it for months and months"

Peter put his head back to her chest.

"I love you"

Penelope stroked his hair and kissed his head. "I love you too baby"

* * *

><p><strong>Aww penelope forgave him.<strong>

**Reveiw pleassee. xxx**


	19. Little Liberty

**_Hello! Just a little message...I'm going to stop writing this after 21 chapters. Sorry. My lappy is dying :( So enjoy! Love always... Mitzee'Jayne. xox _**

* * *

><p>Ronnie and Jack paced the hospital waiting room, Penelope had been labour for the past 3 hours.<p>

"What if she dosent make it out"

Jack looked at Ronnie "She will. She's got Pete and Whitney with her"

Jack wrapped his arms around his stressted wife.

The Nurse poked her head round the door.

"Mr and Mrs Branning"

They let go and spun round.

* * *

><p>"Are you telling me my baby is going to die!" Penelope screamed, sqeezing tighter onto Peter's hand both of them watching their tiny fragile baby been taken away in an incubator.<p>

"She's going to be ok" Peter kissed his girlfriend's hand.

Penelope gave him an unsure look. "And if your wrong?"

Peter sighed "We'll think about that when we get to it"

He sat down next to her on the bed, putting his arm over her shoulder.

Penelope sighed. "Liberty. I want to call her Liberty"

Peter looked at her "Why?"

"It means freedom"

Peter smiled. "Liberty it is"

A few hours later after people and nurses had left, a exhausted Penelope had fallen asleep with Peter by her side.

Ronnie and Jack watched over them.

"I told you, he'd be good for her" Ronnie smiled, resting her head on her husband's shoulder.

"I never said he wouldnt be"

"Yes you did!" Ronnie slapped her husband's arm playfully.

"Do you think she's going to survive?"

"Penny or Liberty?"

"Liberty?"

"She has strong parents so she's bound to"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Little Liberty survive?<strong>

**And how will Penelope and Peter cope?**

**Reveiw as always. xxx**


	20. Why Michael?

Peter cradled his daughter on the crook of his arm, gently rocking her.

Penelope watched from her bed, smiling at how caring and gentle Peter was with their little girl.

"I told you that she'd have your eyes" Peter walked over to Penelope, kissing her on the head before placing Liberty in her arms.

Penelope smiled. "But she's going to have her Daddy's smile and charm. Arent you, Libby" She kissed her fragile daughter on the forehead.

Peter laughed.

Penelope turned over to the cot, leaning out of bed slightly to put a sleepy Liberty back.

_I won't let nobody hurt you_  
><em>Won't let no one break your heart<em>  
><em>No, no one will desert you<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's POV<strong>

I stood over my fragile daughter, watching her tiny chest beat up and down.

Pen paniced as soon as I said that Libby wasnt breathing, to be honest I did sort of too. My little girl, nearly dead before she'd even entered the world properly.

"How are they both?"

I turned, Michael had been standing over Pen watching her sleep.

"What do you want Michael?"

I looked at a sleeping Pen, turning over to the side where I was standing then turning and looking at Liberty then back at Michael.

"Roxy sent me"

"Did she?"

"No"

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to see my neice"

Michael showed me that back of his hand, on the middle finger lay a gold ring.

How could Roxy be so stupid!


	21. Bye Bye Walford

**Penelope's POV**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Penelope,<em>

_I regret to tell you that your Grandma in Weymouth has passed away._

_All my love, Rose Pollen (Your Grandma's next door neighbour)_

A tear fell down my cheek, my Grandma, my only confidant was dead.

I placed the letter down on the coffee table before Pete came and sat down beside me, putting an arm over my shoulder.

"Everything ok?"

I looked at him.

"No"

I couldnt say no more, but burst into tears.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

"Pete!" I shouted up the stairs.

Pete came down seconds later, with bag on back.

"Libby's in the car. Are you sure?"

He smiled at me.

"I'm sure"

He left his keys on the table before popping a note through the letterbox and shutting the door.

He put our cases in the boot before getting in the cab.

He tapped the drivers window.

"Where sir?"

Pete looked at me. "Weymouth"

We both looked at Libby and this smile came onto her face.

**The End...But Sequal will follow. xx**


	22. Love Me

**Hey. Its me Mitzee,**

**I've decided to leave fanfiction for awhile as people arent reveiwing as much :'(**

**I'll still be here to reveiw and all..**

**thanks to eastendersgirl5, brooklyn70 & **

**All my love,**

**M'J xxx  
><strong>


End file.
